The Rain Brought Warmth
by hakuzo-k
Summary: They didn't fraternize much, yet Ishikirimaru found himself minding an inebriated Aoe one evening.
It was nice being able to enjoy an evening, despite such wet and chilly weather. The rain wasn't harsh, falling in a rhythmic stream. Although, the cold insisted itself to be bothersome. Hallways were forbidden of warmth and life, as the rooms gathered of the sword soldiers with invitations of socializing and heat. Some exaggerated the definition of socialization and brought along liquor in which many indulged and relaxed.

Ishikirimaru enjoyed the company of his comrades and took a few drinks, amplifying the pleasantness. Longer into the night, Ishikirimaru didn't expect to be burdened with an inebriated Aoe (at the fault of Shoukudaikiri and whoever else was in his presence).

"He is now your problem."

Considering it amusing, Ishikirimaru waved to dismiss it. But—oh—Aoe was excessively drunk. The smaller soldier leaned his whole body's weight against Ishikirimaru's arm, fingers wiggling to grab a hold of the lime-green fabric. Jolting at the gesture, he shot a quick (worried) glance back to Shoukudaikiri who waved back across the room, surrounded by fun company of Ookurikara and Tsurumaru, glad to rid of the oowakizashi soldier.

Hearing a soft snicker from Mikazuki, Ishikirimaru straightened, Aoe slouching a little. He didn't _want_ to be burdened with this! Aoe rested his face against his arm, saying something to Mikazuki across from them. The brunette was too distracted by the weight and presence on him to hear. His heart thudded. Have they ever had this friendly proximity? Mikazuki didn't seem deterred by the new company, and instead laughed beautifully, patting Aoe's hand.

Perhaps this was just a sign for him to retire; he was indulging too much in earthly pleasures. The oodachi bid Mikazuki a goodnight before unsettling the man leaning on him. He rose to bow. The oowakizashi mimicked the gesture, adding his own chuckle of 'goodnight'.

He would at least bring Aoe back to his room—Ishikirimaru thought optimistically—which turned out to be another hassle in itself.

Although with a teasing tone, Shoukudaikiri _did_ sincerely mention the problem that was Nikkari Aoe. A little unstable on his feet, he mostly used Ishikirimaru as a walking prop by clinging to the kimono sleeves. Ishikirimaru didn't prompt any talk, but Aoe easily filled the void with a quiet hum and topics of that day's weather and activities. Apparently he had played pranks with the tantou, and tried to warm his hands from the old furnace. Ishikirimaru's lips quirked and he replied in hums.

It was sudden and without context. "I want to shower." Shoukudaikiri shouldn't have regarded Aoe so lightly. Ishikirimaru softly denied Aoe's idea, continuing down the hall, but the smaller soldier stumbled into the baths' changing room. Unfortunately responsible in minding Aoe, Ishikirimaru accompanied.

This was a common occurrence, Aoe informed Ishikirimaru, pouring a bucket of hot water down his front and back. He turned the faucet on, and hovered the spray over his shoulders and back. His skin was more sensitive when he drank, something that he minded carefully. One of the things Aoe noticed that pleased him was a stream of water. That day was too cold to walk in—he preferred warmer.

Aoe continued mindlessly talking—of the weather and warmth and how he preferred long sleeves—as he maneuvered the spray over his body, the water splashing on the other man's bare feet. Ishikirimaru, although quiet, was very mindful of himself and his comrade. He didn't allow his eyes to venture much (it would be unjust), but did take note that Aoe didn't shy with nudity nor twist his body to hide shameful scars.

It could be that they both drank that neither addressed this.

Eyes shut, Aoe recalled a time when the rain felt like needles piercing his skin. It wasn't pleasant, but it was still an interesting feeling. A yellow eye blinked over to Ishikirimaru, a droplet of water falling from dark green fringe that covered half his face. The oodachi soldier meant to follow that droplet, but was instead caught by the intense gaze.

It was the water's steam that was making him hot.

Once Aoe ceased the shower, Ishikirimaru hurriedly guided the man out of the baths to dress (messily and partly) and to make way to his own chambers. Instead, Aoe stumbled in another direction. Both amused and frustrated, the brunette tried to redirect Aoe's mistake. It couldn't have been, though. The smaller soldier had already located Ishikirimaru's room and promptly fell inside.

Ishikirimaru pursed his lips, flustered from the inebriated man's persistent disregard. No wonder Shokudaikiri dropped him into his care—how tedious!

Entering his own room, he found Aoe sprawled across the floor, hot face pressed into the cool tatami mat below. His cheeks were still flushed from the shower and intoxication. No doubt he had intention to stay here.

… Fine! He'd accommodate just enough before kicking him out.

Ishikirimaru shut the door a little rougher than necessary. Crossing the room to the closet, he retrieved a futon and an extra set of sleeping garments. The futon was unrolled next to the incapacitated oowakizashi.

The next struggle would be changing Aoe's clothes. Ishikirimaru was scandalized at first, but what he was doing was purely just. Nikkari Aoe, whining, was turned onto his back. Arms were pulled through navy sleeves—oh, he left his collared shirt behind. Ishikirimaru grinned lopsidedly when thinking he would have to retrieve that, but when Aoe began to shiver from the cool exposure, he quickly pulled a shirt (too big for this man) over the top half (and tried not to think too much on this image).

Strangely, Aoe began to giggle, hand reaching out and dragging down Ishikirimaru's shoulder and arm. "I'm a little hot. Shouldn't I remain undressed?" Startled, purple eyes flitted about Aoe's face. His words were a little breathless, exposed eye half-lidded and inviting for _something_. This man often teased like this, so he couldn't take that to heart.

Ishikirimaru bowed his head, firmly denying Aoe. "Not in this room."

Expectedly, the oodachi had even worse luck with the track pants. (Is this what Shokudaikiri, Ookurikara, and others had to deal with? Perhaps he'll consult with them later on.) Aoe fidgeted, kicking out his legs before Ishikirimaru was able to pull them up. A foot nearly collided with the larger man's face. The oowakizashi caught the frustrated redness on Ishikirimaru's face and laughed again. The struggle must be amusing to him.

Ishikirimaru quirked a pained grin. He can't afford to be as accommodating anymore. "All right—come on." Finally, by not restricting his strength and patience, the loose pajama bottoms were pulled on and secured (tightly!) with a wide string. Pale hands, thin wrists, reached for the knot.

Ishikirimaru quickly repositioned Aoe to sit up, grabbing the bath towel he had brought from the baths. Aoe didn't bother drying his hair, urgent on returning to a warm room to sleep in. When the towel was placed over Aoe's head, the man's shoulders flinched and he stopped fidgeting with the knotted string. Ishikirimaru massaged the towel into the dark green hair.

A serene, deep breath left the smaller soldier. The attention and gesture must feel nice. Ishikirimaru puffed out a breath and a smile twitched onto his lips. He wanted to speak then, curious of the oowakizashi's relationships and daily life. But that thought was forgotten quickly when the towel reached to the other side of Aoe's face, to dry the hair there and found eyes—mismatched of yellow and red—stuttering up to look at him.

The holy sword repressed what he could of a deep shiver. To this day, he was still unsure of that eye. A mark of evil, he had speculated. Now with it staring directly at him, he felt as if it was more like grief. He even felt a little frightened and scandalized that he was able to see the unique and hidden shame from Aoe.

When noticing the cotton t-shirt soaked in the untouched wet hair, Ishikirimaru was finally pulled away from the mesmerization. He reached around to grab the hair along the back, squeezing it a couple times between the towel before Aoe pulled away. The oowakizashi flopped onto the futon and shifted onto his side, already breathing deeply into its plushness.

Harried, Ishikirimaru pleaded for the oowakizashi to leave, but he was too content, instead sinking further into pleasantness. A large warm hand touched his arm (another polite plea), but Aoe ignored it.

Oh, Aoe can be so frustrating! It was his fault for preparing that futon. It could have been an unsaid invitation. Even lending spare pajamas…

Ishikirimaru breathed out heavily. Well, he had to prepare himself for sleep as well. After wiping the towel once more down the back of the long hair, the brunette gathered his usual sleepwear and stood to remove his citadel clothes. Not thinking (much) about the oowakizashi already curled into the futon, Ishikirimaru discarded the clothes there. He didn't expect a hand fishing for the clothes, grabbing the kimono top. The lime-green fabric was brought beneath Aoe's chin, his face nuzzling into it, wearing a stupidly happy face.

Ishikirimaru wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed, offended, or weirded out. Bending down, he reached to touch Aoe's shoulder, the oowakizashi no doubt breathing in the scent the fabric carried. Was Aoe playing games with him still, or was this something else—Maybe now he could ask why—

There was laughter down the hall. Some had left the social, returning to their own quarters. Ishikirimaru pursed his mouth, embarrassed that Aoe was still here. And now he really didn't want to bring him out like this! He still didn't get rid of him! The oodachi, with a puffy red face, watched the green-haired man shift his head on the pillow.

Did someone plan this?! Was it Shoukudaikiri—Mikazuki—Aoe?!

Aoe folded the blanket over himself, never letting go of Ishikirimaru's kimono.

"Fine, fine!" Ishikirimaru couldn't stand how comfortable (how cute—there! Admitted!) Aoe looked. Shutting off the lights, Ishikirimaru carefully maneuvered into the bed, situating Aoe in the process.

Played a fool and frustrated and embarrassed, Ishikirimaru's face was on fire. Why was he so panicked over this? He remained on his back, disclosing another plea so he could find temporary peace in his sleep. "Please go to sleep." He hoped, at least.

"... Thank you."

Taken back, the brunette looked over to the other man. He was facing the other way, though. As much as he wanted to see that face, Ishikirimaru wouldn't push it. Aoe must be exhausted, too. And although Aoe couldn't see his face either, Ishikirimaru smiled gently. His hand hesitantly grazed the green hair splayed across the head rest.

"Sleep with peace, and comfort. May your worries and fears and fatigue leave you for this rest. Sleep soundly, sleep sweetly."

Aoe didn't move. But Ishikirimaru could tell that he was too scared to, for whatever reason. His rhythmic breathing had ceased when he spoke a moment earlier. A hand brushed up Aoe's ear, tempted to skirt the face in anticipation of embarrassed heat. Noticing the hand, the green-haired man pulled forward and away.

Although it was just a small touch, the skin was burning.

Ishikirimaru retreated, instsead pinching a few strands of hair to mesmerize and smooth out. The gesture, coupled with their previous exhaustion, guided the two men into a restful sleep.

Warm and comfortable and secure.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Namazuo pressed in a hushed whisper. Ishikirimaru may or may not have had his ear trained on that table gathering. He took some rice to his mouth to not draw attention from the others seated at his table. Although he was faced away from the wakizashi table, a subtle presence swept by him and chose to sit directly behind him—back to back.

"A kind master took care of this stray cat," the man shushed the smaller soldier.

Ishikirimaru promptly flushed and choked on the bit of food in his mouth. When Taroutachi took notice with an offer to help, it was waved off. Taking a swallow of the morning's tea was able to clear the discomfort.

But it still did not ease his mind. Aoe was now here.

When remembering (and absently smelling) the kimono's new scent, Ishikirimaru felt his back heat up. The brunette fidgeted his seiza position, fighting the urge to see if he was wearing the borrowed pajamas. (No, no, that's not right—he should be changed.)

"... That's new," Honebami added and Ishikirimaru felt his heart leap into his throat.

"What is?" Horikawa chimed in, leaning in close to rub his arm against Nikkari's.

Looking to Horikawa, Honebami chewed and swallowed his food before answering. "The shirt underneath is a different color."

The tea Ishikirimaru thought he could finally enjoy was instead choked on and sputtered out. Taroutachi reached across the table to give a strong pat on the oodachi's shoulder blade.

"Oh! It is!" Namazuo exclaimed, reaching across the table to the green-haired man.

Urashima crowded in closer, shouting, "Lemme see, lemme see!"

Before Namazuo was able to reach, Nikkari leaned back, zipping up the front fully, "Haha, are you so eager to touch me, Namazuo?" and bumped his back into another's. (Larger, warm, familiar—the owner jolted.) Immediately realizing, with a face beet-red, Nikkari pulled himself forward and proceeded to indulge in the prepared breakfast and tea.

"Don't tease me too much, Nikkari, or I'll tell Ichi-nii," the long black-haired wakizashi jived, poking the other's dark-blue sleeve.

"Don't tell him too much," Nikkari quipped back, a slight red now settled on his cheeks.

Ishikirimaru straightened himself, trying to mask the mix of giddiness, embarrassment, and horror he felt.

Taroutachi had then picked up on the other soldier's emotions. "They're quite a lively, naughty group." Ishikirimaru nodded in agreement, thankful that Jiroutachi was distracted by other means at the time.

"Kyaah! Nikkari! I don't want Ichi-nii to know that!"

"Namazuo, what is it?" A panicked Ichigo Hitofuri rose from across the room.

"Aoe, cut it out!" Kasen Kanesada scolded from a distance, delivering more servings to the soldiers. The oowakizashi dismissed Kasen with a smug tongue-out before resuming breakfast.

Ishikirimaru slowly regained himself, cheeks still dusted pink. "They are, aren't they?" He minded the cup of green tea in his hands before looking to the other oodachi wielder. "A little troublesome, too." Releasing a small laugh of relief, he let his right hand fall.

Legs strained from leaning over the table, Horikawa sat back, then noticing Ishikirimaru's hand gently tugging the bottom hem of a navy jacket. Curious, and pesky, he followed his eyes up to Aoe's face. A flush and embarrassed smile were trying to be contained. The Kunihiro sword smiled and inched closer to Aoe, leaning back a little to block the once open view of this interaction.

"Ishikirimaru, if there is something you want, then please tell me."

That heart-warming peace had an expiration date, of course.

Embarrassed, Ishikirimaru quickly pulled back his hand, as if he never touched the oowakizashi's jacket in the first place. Of course, this transaction riled up the wakizashi table again.

"Oh! Did you see that?" Urashima shrieked excitedly.

"Ishikirimaru was doing something," Honebami grinned so slightly.

"Nikkari! Nikkari! You can only play with us!" Namazuo whined loudly, repeatedly smacking said man's hand.

"Aoe!" Two distant voices shouted.

"Hohoho~" There would be a time he noticed, after all. "Be careful with that Aoe! He plays a lot of tricks."

Taroutachi gently scolded Jiroutachi's loud voice as Ishikirimaru nodded with a red face.

To think he was played the fool again—a small tug was returned around his backside. He was alarmed at first before realizing the intent. It was a kind and warm gesture, but short-lived. Both Kasen and Ichigo retrieved Aoe to finish his breakfast away from the wakizashi and tantou with supervision.

Ishikirimaru smiled to himself, hiding it behind dishes and food. Aoe was amusing and troublesome and sly and bewitching.

They should get to know each other more.


End file.
